OneTwoThreeFour!
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: A shooting star. Two dites. Three ways. Four words. LayfonxFelli  /  w  /


I do not own Chrome Shelled Regios

Yoroshiku nee! Cielo's here! XD

It's my first Chrome Shelled Regios fic YAY

(^w^)/

English was my second language since I'm Indonesian

So sorry for all structure grammatical or whatever errors in mine T^T

But I hope u all enjoyed this crap-to-be fic .

* * *

Pairing: layfonxfelli. They're just too cute together

Fluff is here :p

* * *

**Summary :**

A shooting star. Two dites. Three ways. Four words. LayfonxFelli (/ ^w^)/

* * *

**OneTwoThreeFour!

* * *

**

On a cold night, Layfon tried to sleep in his dorm room. After the evening's training, he went dorm by tram, with Felli senpai like usual. Then he take a bath, cooked his dinner, and decided to sleep early because he's off duty tonight.

He tried to close his eyes… He's actually feels quite tired. But after gushing for a hour in his bed, he couldn't sleep yet.

Then he decides to take a night walk, maybe sitting at the park or something. He grabbed his coat, locked the door and heading off to the park.

* * *

The night's surely quiet. Zuellni students are dreaming in their slumber… Well it's usual, since the city is full of students; it's rare to see them out in this late.

Layfon reached the park, then sitting on a bench. His mind is currently blank, as clear as the night sky. Just watching the dark night sky, maybe till he's sleepy yet to sleep.

He reached his Dite, playing it in his hands. Silently, silently…

Suddenly a cute figure popped in his mind. A petite girl with an extremely long silver hair, soft – aura yet looked fragile, filled his mind, and making him unconsciously blushed a light blush.

"Naa… what's it?" He gulped nervously.

But his mind immediately flies to that evening conversation he had with Felli in their way home, when they're taking their tram.

"Okay. It's decided. I'll call you Fon – Fon. Maybe… 'Good morning, Fon – Fon'. 'Are you okay, Fon – Fon?' or… 'Fon – Fon, do you want snacks?'" and pulled out a chocolate bar from her bag.

"Naah, I'm supposed to be a pet or what?" he stratches his head. "And it's quite…"

"Calm down. I'll call you Fon – Fon when we're just alone," she said.

'She's cute', Layfon thinks.

"So, you're here too?" A cute voice sounds, surprising him.

"Fe… Felli - senpai? Ah, I mean, Felli," Layfon corrected his words.

"Who else you think I am?" she said.

"Why'd you here, Felli? It's late at night and you could caught by cold if you're just wearing that thin coat," Layfon asked.

"Insomniac," she said. "Just like you, am I right?" a light blush shows over her face.

"Y..yeah," Layfon replied. "Err… felli, use this," he putted his coat on Fellli, smiled and patted her shoulder.

"T…Thanks…" and Felli blushed harder. 'Cute,' Layfon thinks.

* * *

Felli put her Dite beside Layfon's between them. She sat on the bench, still blushed lightly.

They're sitting on the bench, quietly, until…

"Look! A shooting star!" Layfon pointed at a bright shimmering object moving at the sky, falling down to somewhere, shimmered their Dites.

"Let's make a wish," Layfon closed his eyes, and Felli followed him.

"Done" Layfon said, opened his eyes and smiled.

"What did you wished for?" Felli asked, curious.

"May I heard yours first?" Layfon asked, lightly blushed.

"Err… I'll give you clues…" She's suddenly feels embarrassed.

"What I wished for… can be explained in three different ways as its result… First, just be Friends… Second, Rejection, and, Third, Go on…" she said, blushed furiously. "Now's your turn! Tell me yours then guess mine!"

"What's it?" Layfon looks confused. She's sure talked a lot today, he thinks. And, he felt it cute. A talk active Felli was cuter.

"Mmmm… Mine is … a wish that may sound stupid," he replied. "I… wished that... That I've got the chance to know you better… and, and, and… we could be together..." he admitted, blushed as red as Felli. "And.. And I think, isn't the third clue you gave me, is the same as my wish?" he added.

"Fool!" Felli blushed, teary-eyed. "Mine is, first, if you didn't like me, then we'll just stay like this. Second is hurt, if you liked another girl, and rejects me. Third is, if we're having the same feelings, then we'll go on..." she cried with a scarlet face.

"Fe… Felli don't cry!" Layfon panicked. "You know, when I'm with you, I feel something strange, but it was comfort… A comfort feelings that I couldn't explain…" Layfon said.

Felli sobbed, but no longer cries.

"And I wanto to tell you four words I've never been said to anyone else… Would you hear it?" Layfon said.

Felli nodded.

"I Love You, Felli…"

Felli shocked, but overjoyed with that. And… she's smiling at him.

"Felli…" Layfon said, surprised to see her ultra-rare smile.

"The star's beautiful…" she said.

"They're not; if they're compared to your shimmering hair and your cute face…. AHHH!" Layfon blushed. "WHAT WAS I'M SAYING?" He blushed, face-palmed.

Felli giggled.

Layfon reached her, holding her cold hands to warm her,and kissed her forehead, making both of them blushing.

And the two watched the night sky together, snuggling each other, with a shooting star, two shimmering dites, able to choose the best one of the three ways with Layfon's four words.

* * *

FIN!

* * *

RnR, pleaseee? :3


End file.
